


Doppelgangers

by TheBizarreKaar



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Denial of Feelings, Feelings Realization, M/M, Pining, Time Travel Fix-It, Unrequited Love, Uzumaki Naruto Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 09:01:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27967976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBizarreKaar/pseuds/TheBizarreKaar
Summary: Naruto wakes up in the hospital. He finds Kakashi waiting for him only to be told he was somehow in the future.
Relationships: Dai-nana-han | Team 7 & Uzumaki Naruto, Hatake Kakashi/Uzumaki Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto & Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 2
Kudos: 53





	Doppelgangers

_It hurt like hell, whatever it was. A pain so deep that it felt like every part of his body seared in agony, like he was being ripped apart. He vaguely remembers the heavy smell of blood and death before passing out from the immense pain._

_______

A blonde teen jerked awake, his entire body tensing for a strangled moment before his mind caught up to his surroundings. He couldn't remember anything that might've happened before he came to, it was nothing except a void of absolute nothingness. He realized after, that he was in a bed, stark white and faintly smelling of strong disinfectant.

_Ahhh, a hospital..._

He hears the telltale chime of machines beeping and a clock ticking somewhere. A shallow chorus of people whispering. His eyes dragged sluggishly across the room to land on a man sitting near his bed, head buried in a teal book. The blonde was scrutinizing the object with striking familiarity, as well as the slate grey eyes peeking at him.

"K-kakashi-sensei? Wha?" He questioned in a hoarse voice. His teacher looked different from what he remembered. His gravity defying hair was shorter, and his sharingan was gone. Also his uniform was different as well. Just what exactly happened that caused such a great amount of change from the last time he remembered?

"Ahh, I see you've awoken. How are you feeling?" Kakashi closed his book and rested his clasped hands over it on his lap while he waited for an answer. He felt like he was in some kind of twilight zone. Did he hit his head or something? He stayed silent because he couldn't answer.

"Hmmm, then can you tell me if anything hurts?" Kakashi stared at him warmly, a sharp contrast of the lazy, standoffish sensei he had come to know in the few last years. Naruto shook his head and earned an eyesmile in return.

"I see, I'm glad. From your appearance I can tell something very strange has happened. Care to tell me what you can remember before you woke up? Naruto struggled to sit up, feeling weaker than usual and Kakashi helped him, propping him up against the pillows.

"Um, I think it was...well it was...no that's not right..." Naruto brought his hands up to rub at his chin in thought and Kakashi increasingly sweatdropped at the inconsistent answers.

"Oh that's right...now I remember..." Naruto suddenly stopped talking and instead brought a trembling hand up to pull at his hair in distress, tears brimming. The reaction caused Kakashi to stiffen and look at the situation more seriously. He could only come to one grim conclusion.

A light knock was the only warning Kakashi had before the door opened to reveal an older Sakura. Of course being the head of the hospital gave her every right to be present in front of her patients even if they were a teammate from the past.

Naruto looked even more distraught, but Kakashi expected that now. "Oh, he's finally awake!" Sakura gave him a soft smile and walked over to check him for any lingering injuries. Then without warning pulled him into a tight hug. Naruto cried profusely and froze unsure of what to do.

"S-Sakura?" He asked with a choke in his throat. That only made Sakura worry and release him quickly. A glance at their former sensei's face made her sober up immediately. "What's happened?"

Kakashi shook his head, letting out a soft sigh. She grimaced and turned back to approach him once more. "Naruto, are you alright?" That statement made Naruto pause in hiccups and peer at her face once more with pain. She did in fact look different but...at least she was alive.

"This can't be! It's impossible!" Naruto screeched as he realized exactly what was going on. He was definitely having some sort of fever dream.

"Maa, we need to move past this. Naruto, since last week you have been in a medically induced coma. Right now though we don't have a reason behind for why you appeared like this as of yet. Once you are discharged we will look more into it." Kakashi made a point to stare at Sakura as he said this. There was a reason she was there after all, and it wasn't to torment mini-Naruto.

"Yes Hokage-sama." And Kakashi's eyebrow twitched at that remark and he tried very hard not to facepalm. Instead he released a heavy sigh before biting his thumb and summoning Pakkun.

Naruto's eyes went as wide as saucers at the realization that his sensei was now the hokage...wait... _THE HOKAGE?!_

"Yo, what's up?" Pakkun scratched his ear and waited for his orders. Though it took him two seconds to realize something wasn't quite right about the various familiar scents in the room. He turned around to find mini-Naruto, who was busy being untethered from multiple machines.

He sniffed the air and sure enough it was Naruto, but...his scent was denser, more acrid. As if he had been steeping in strong dark chakra for days. "Boss?" He looked back towards his summoner and found a familiar image of uncertainty. "I need you to fetch the other two. I know Sasuke returned last night, he should still be around. And Naruto...is probably still sleeping. It is quite early after all." Kakashi waved his summon off and stood himself, predicting the seconds counting down until Sakura finally released mini-Naruto from his imprisonment from the hospital. And just as he expected...

"As always Naruto, your speedy recovery is amazing. You are free to leave. I will just finish up here before I head over, Kakashi-sensei." Kakashi gave her a mild salute before turning to mini-Naruto. "Before we go back to the serious stuff, are you hungry, Naruto?" Kakashi gave him a warm smile when he was rewarded with Naruto's small grin. He ruffled his hair and the blonde sighed wistfully at the nostalgia it gave him. It had been so long since the blonde had felt any sort of affection.

He wondered though, why it felt different than before. Kakashi had given him headpats all the time. He even ruffled his hair on a regular occasion. He nudged that bit of information away, tucked in a faroff corner. Better to keep those kinds of curious thoughts hidden. Otherwise he'd be opening pandora's box.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm making mini-Naruto 18 since he turns 18 near the end of the war. And everyone else is two years older since it's two years after the war.


End file.
